El último punto
by Violepatty
Summary: Varios microcuentos sobre Ciel y Lizzy. SPOILER del manga, saga de los zombie/El Titanic
1. El último punto

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji, Ciel y Lizzy le pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoiler del manga, de la saga de los zombies/El Titanic.**

**El último punto.**

By Violepatty.

En resumidas cuentas, Lizzy era para Ciel el último punto de ternura, castidad y pureza. Ella era la única que le daba esperanzas de que aún había belleza en el mundo...

Y de pronto comenzó a matar zombies a diestra y siniestra y Ciel comprendió el porqué ella prefería ser su punto de salvación sentimental y moral, hasta que tuvo que ser el físico.

* * *

**PD:** Espero que les haya gustado, es cosa de 2 minutos jeje...

**PD2:** ¡No me odien por no actualizar Descendiente!, he tenido varias complicaciones y pendiente y ;A; ¡Lo siento! -huye randonmente-


	2. El ideal

**El ideal.**

Ella era, para él, principalmente una mujer o al menos trataba de serlo, pues realmente era una niña, pero en su corazón de niña deseaba ser la mujer que Ciel necesitaba, aquella a la cuál el conde debía amar más que a nadie, más que a nada.

Debía verla como a una mujer y no como a una hermana protectora, por eso ella trataba de ser siempre frente a él, el ideal femenino de su época.

Cuando Ciel la veía, era torpe y débil, apenas de su estatura, sabía organizar fiestas y comprar vestidos adorables, era lo que importaba a las niñas de su edad y condición social.

Ella incluso dejó de ser ella frente a Ciel para ser su mujer ideal, porque lo amaba demasiado, con un apasionamiento adolescente, rebelde y romántico, casi con testarudez.

Lejos de él, ella era ella, mejor que los hombres a su alrededor, más fuerte que Ciel, capaz de ser despiadada y cruel.

Ella era el ideal. ¿El ideal de quién?, el de su madre, el de La Reina, el de su época. Mujer inútil ante la sociedad, pero guerrera innata bajo todos esos pesados encajes. Sumisa y valerosa. Ella era, simplemente, un producto ideal de su entorno.


	3. Impredecibles

******Impredecibles.****  
**

Y él la veía a ella, entre fascinado y aterrado por su actitud. Se preguntó entonces: "¿Cómo puede ella, una mujer, defender así a un hombre?", y el demonio pareció susurrar a su oído, como si sus pensamientos le fueran transparentes: "Se sorprendería usted si supiera todo lo que ellas han hecho a lo largo de los siglos. Son los seres más hermosos y despreciables del mundo. Son débiles pero demasiado fuertes a la vez, tan impredecibles que prefiero sobre todo manipular a los hombres, porque con las mujeres, si no es el momento adecuado, no se sabe cómo reaccionarán"

Y Ciel no replicó, simplemente siguió observando a la que algún día sería su mujer. Ella era más fuerte que su tía Frances, sin duda el tipo de persona digna de portar el apellido Phantomhive.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡Muchas gracias por el rr!, un agradecimiento especial a Mell Dragneell15, quién me escribió un review bonito y cortito, la verdad ya me había hecho a la idea de no recibir nada por el tipo de fanfic que es y la pareja, pero eso me alegró la tarde ayer ^^

Anoche escribí otros dos microcuentos, los subiré en estos días. La verdad no se si seguirá después de esos o no, porque solo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente en un instante determinado, no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en estas cositas. Lo único que sí, todos son autoconcusivos, por tanto cualquiera puede ser el último, ya que no siguen una historia ^^

Bueno, ya dejo de fregar, que las notas son más extensas que el pequeñito fic. Nos leemos pronto, bye~~


	4. Alfa y Omega

**Alfa y omega.**

Aquella era la noche. La noche omega que se convertiría en alpha. La última noche y la primera noche.

Ciel estaba nerviosismo mientras se transportaba en su carruaje hacia su nueva vida. Frente a él, Lizzy, afuera, Sebastian.

En esos momentos habría preferido tener a Sebastian frente a él.

No le disgustaba su compañía, claro que no, aunque la mujer estaba nerviosa y no paraba de hablar. La mujer, o la futura mujer. ¿Lo era ya o aún no?, no lo sabía, no le importaba, lo único que sabía era que esa noche ella sería por última vez su querida prima y esa misma noche, ella sería por primera vez su mujer.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Aquí quiero agradecer a Isa (¿Clau?) y a Seiren XD! ya que no puedo por que no tienen cuenta/postearon anónimo por dejar su comentario ^^

Seiren: ¡Huy sí! ¡Fue una sorpresa genial!, yo ya me esperaba que Sebastian se teletransportara o algo para salvar a Ciel, pero no, allí estaba Lizzy para defenderlo *A* fue genial. Me encanta, siempre ha sido un personaje que me ha parecido bueno, incluso desde antes de descubrirse como es.

Isa: Asdf ¡Sí! ¡Ciel debería prestarle más atención a la chica!, aunque bueno, Ciel es aún un niño medio asexual y deseoso de venganza, seguro le prestará atención cuando crezca un poco más 1313


	5. El omega antes que el alfa

**El omega antes que el alfa.**

Aquella noche sus nerviosas bocas reconocieron, sus manos palparon y sus cuerpos danzaron.

Los nervios mutaron en excitación y la niña murió a los ojos de Ciel. Lizzy era ya una mujer.

Ella lo supo hacia años, ella era una mujer hace mucho, pero se empeñaba, como siempre, en corresponder al ideal. Pero esa noche, ella fue mujer para Ciel, para él y para nadie más, aunque para ella misma y para la sociedad había sido mujer desde que asumió su rol como tal, en reemplazo de su madre.

Aún así, esa noche no importó si era mujer para ella o para él, si lo era hace mucho o si el amor consumado abría la puerta a la adultez. Esa noche sólo importaban los dos, no uno ni el otro, si no su fusión, su entrega.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Por el momento este es el último drabble que tengo escrito. Quizá escriba más después, aunque no aseguro nada, jeje. Luego veré eso, si escribo más, lógicamente lo postearé.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de mandarme un review, que seguramente eso tardó más que la lectura de los mini-fics.

Nos seguimos leyendo, bye!


End file.
